


Shota World, Rose Family

by Starkiller141



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Boob job, Boobjob, Breast Play, Cum Addiction, Cum Eating, Cum drinking, Deepthroat, F/M, Female Grimm, MILF, Oral Sex, Oscar holding on for dear life, Rough Oral Sex, Shota, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, commission, cum diet, cum only diet, females except for vunerable shotas, forever young looking shotas, humanoid grimm - Freeform, thristy ass milf, twin goddesses are sexual deviants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: In a world where forever young looking shotas are at the mercy of thirsty women whether they be huntresses, their own mothers, sisters, aunts or even female humanoid grimm, the resilient shota will press on as best they can with satisfying the needs of their ever thirsty rulers. Thankfully, depending on your perspective, as created by the sexual deviants that are the twin goddesses, the shotas were capable of lasting long and through many rounds. Will that be enough in a lust driven world of older and needy women? Lets find out.
Relationships: Oscar Pine & Ruby Rose, Oscar Pine & Summer Rose, Oscar Pine & Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine & his aunt, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Shota World, Rose Family

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Heyyy there!!! This is my very first commission! I was super nervous at first but with quality back and forth communication with the person who commissioned me this ended being a very rewarding experience. Thank you again Anomalous, you were great to work with! 
> 
> If you’d also like to submit a commission request or see the general outline of my commission info all you have to do is join my discord where you can also feel free to join in all kinds of smutty idea discussions, partake in votings I have every so often in regards to various things, and whatever other crazy smutty nonsense pops up there.
> 
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/Pgze238 
> 
> Also! With the completion of this commission y’all will be happy to know the next upload I plan to have out will be another chapter for “Mothers and Daughters”. What comes after that may be held up to a vote depending.
> 
> ANYWAY! Like always, comments are encouraged to assist in my writing ability for all kinds of future stories and of course, please, enjoy.~

The twin goddesses, they had created many worlds of magnificent beauty, some of utter chaos, and all kinds in between as their unlimited power allowed them to. One of these worlds falls to the far end of the spectrum. Which side? Well, that's a matter of opinion. 

Despite being immortal beings of unimaginable ability, the twin goddesses were also sexual deviants of the highest degree. As such, a world filled with only forever young boys and constantly lustful women was bound to be created, it’s just math. 

“OH-AH! Yes Oscar!! Give me more of your farm boy cock!!!” Ruby cried out as she rode the tan boy’s cock as he laid back against the bed, holding on for dear life.

The situation was the norm for the, depending on your perspective, unfortunate boy. One day he was on his aunt’s farm tending to the fields when a certain silver eyed girl challenged his aunt for his ownership. One thing led to another and suddenly Oscar’s cock and balls were at the mercy of the three huntresses of the Rose household. 

Ruby, her sister Yang, and their mother Summer Rose apparently had the previous shota of the house, Tai Xiao Long, abducted by a female alpha grimm to be used as her pack’s breeder and was never seen again.Thus, the three constantly lustful women needed a new ‘man’ of the house. It quickly became clear to young Oscar that they were just sex addicts like his own aunt had been. 

Yes, even Oscar’s aunt who’d he’d been living with all his life used him as her personal dildo and cum dispenser, satisfying all her sexual needs through him. This was just the how the world was, constantly sex craving women and female grimm with the forever young looking shotas of the world doing their best to satisfy them and survive. 

In this world, all women, faunus and human alike, were utterly addicted to the cum of their ‘beloved’ shotas. They could certainly survive off a normal human diet, just as their shotas did, but many simply chose to live off semen as in this world the shota biology, as created by the sexually devious twin goddesses, allowed their semen to support a human diet.

Shota cum was filled with all the needed vitamins and nutrients, only in small doses however, meaning that while a woman could survive off shota cum, they’d just have to swallow down several loads to feel the same as a full meal. Some women though, considered it a delicacy and so the shotas with the most delicious and addicting sperm were valued at high prices all over Remnant.

There were of course businesses focused around shota’s of average quality semen production. Such businesses throughout the world were focused around having shotas strapped down into chairs to be forcibly sucked off by hundreds of needy women daily as bottling their cum always seemed to muddle the flavor, meaning all the women of this world preferred to drink directly from the source. 

As for the Grimm of this world… well, they weren’t like any Grimm you may have heard of. These Grimm were very much humanoid, meaning they appeared mostly human in average shape and size with the exception that they were all covered in the usual black fur with small and slim bone platings over certain parts of their body. Each kind of Grimm also had at least one large exaggerated animal appendage. While the Faunus were also known to have such alterations, the grimm’s animal additions were far larger and more pronounced as they were not part human and certainly not trying to blend into society. All Grimm adaptations were focused onto one goal, stealing away as many shotas from civilized society as they could for their own enjoyment.~

These kinds of grimm, like their human and faunus counterparts, could survive off their normal prey of wild animals or even berries, but again, like their human and faunus counterparts, they preferred deliciously addicting shota cum. Thankfully for all involved, nature had given all the grimm of this world completely retractable teeth and with more or less normal human girl looking faces, not as many shotas were put off by their grimm captors as one might have expected. 

There was very little physical conflict between the humans and grimm of this world. Outside of the occasional raid from either side to steal captured shotas from each other. It was simply sexual battles that encompassed all cross species conflict.

If a female human and female grimm met eye to eye with a shota both wanted in between them they would either work together to keep the shota away from the rest of their respective races and keep him to themselves for all their sexual needs, which also happened more often than one might think. However, if one wanted to keep the shota for themselves, they would partake in the ancient form of combat of this world. 

A sex battle.

This honorable combat had each participant push until orgasm, whether it be their’s or the shota’s, once one was reached they would switch out so the other could have their turn until a similar outcome arrived. This would continue until one of either two win conditions were met. 

The first win condition stated whoever could make the shota pass out first from pure sex would be the victor, this was rarely the case however as the shotas of this world had immense and unnatural stamina, yes, another devious sex based gift from the godesses. The other win condition stated that whoever could go more rounds with the shota before passing out would be deemed the victor. These sexual custody battles could easily go on for hours or even days if all participants were of such resolve.

Ruby had been visiting Mistral’s remote countryside in search of her favorite tasting shota. She had been searching far and wide for one who’d satisfy her craving. All of her friends had found shotas whose semen was utterly addicting to them, even more than all other shotas before them, yet those shotas had only tasted about average to Ruby. 

Eventually she stumbled upon Oscar’s farm and challenged his aunt to a sex battle and managed to ride his mighty seven inch cock longer and than his aunt ever had and by the time his aunt passed out it was clear he’d be put to work in his new home. Ruby had brought the boy all the way back to Patch to start his new life as the cum dispenser of the Rose household. 

To keep the peace between the three lovely and ever lustful women of the Rose family, designated sucking times were scheduled and the only one who could deviate from it was Summer as she had a… special condition.

Yang would suck off the cute farm boy multiple times in quick succession throughout the noon hour everyday and at midnight every night when she returned from her late night parties. The blonde only asked for the noon hour as it was a midway point in her day as she would always head out later in the night to party with her friends at clubs that had many shota’s ready to suck off all over the place. It also didn’t hurt that the blonde actually preferred to wear the sweet glazy cum on her body and loved to use it as a product in her hair to make eit really glow.

Ruby had Oscar’s mighty cock to herself throughout breakfast starting when the shota seated himself at the kitchen table while Summer cooked him eggs and bacon. Naturally, this meant Ruby was already under said table on her knees eagerly awaiting the insertion of his cock into her mouth for her own preferred breakfast until all at the table had received their fill. Ruby also had claim to the farm boy’s cock during dinner in the same manner. Ruby didn’t only eat semen though, she supplemented her diet with her usual favorites of candy, cookies, strawberries, and other meals when she was in the mood for them. 

However, Summer was in a far different situation.

You see, Summer had a condition, be it good or bad is once again a matter of opinion, where unlike most other women of her world, she could only get necessary nutrients through shota semen. 

So with that in mind she had claim to Oscar’s ever productive cock and balls whenever her daughters weren’t using them. She of course always tried to keep her needs out of their scheduled slots, sucking the boy off to wake him up and multiple times after that before he went to breakfast when he would belong to Ruby. Just before and after Yang had her lunchtime fill both preparing him for her blonde daughter and cleaning his cock up afterwards. Even while the boy was in the shower Summer Rose would follow him, naked as he was, cleaning off his body with soap and warm water before deepthroating his cock, ‘cleaning’ it that way.

While oral was in fact Summer’s favorite way to play with the boy, the two sisters also had their own fun with the well endowed farm boy in other ways.~

For instance, Yang really, truly loved to pleasure people with her undeniably bodacious breasts. She thoroughly enjoyed wrapping her large knockers around cocks. She loved to bounce them up and down around the thick meaty rods. Naturally, she would also tend to wrap her lips around the tips of the shota’s cocks at any clubs and especially Oscar as normal blowjobs just wouldn’t do for her favorite cute farm boy. Just as the boy was nearing release she would continue to push her breasts around their cocks so as to hopefully squeeze out every drop of cum she could swallow down into her cum hungry stomach. 

To make any shota blow their load, especially little Oscar, with her breasts were points of pride for the blonde. She knew she had a rocking body, and she intended to use it well. She especially enjoyed making little Oscar shoot his load all over her face and even into her hair. She had found that shota cum, especially Oscar’s made for excellent hair moisturizer, she’d walk around all day with cum in her hair, keeping it nice and shiny.

None of that was to say the blonde beauty didn’t ride the boy’s cock for all it was worth on occasion. Whenever she wasn’t hungry during her allocated time, or whenever she could sneak around the two redheads in her house, she’d seat herself on dear Oscar’s lap and take the entirety of his magnificent cock deep inside her hungry pussy. Despite her preference for using her wonderful knockers to get a load of cum on her face or in her stomach, she’d still eagerly hop up and down on his 7-inch cum dispenser until he shot his load deep within her, and it rarely ever took just one load to satisfy her. 

Suffice to say, the bodacious blonde thoroughly enjoys her time with the little farm boy shota. However, it's true that Oscar only took up a part of Yang’s shota ‘interaction’ as the blonde frequents clubs and other services that have shotas readily available for semen intake in all kinds of different ways. 

Ruby was only somewhat similar to her sister in terms of their preferred activities involving the boy. Sure the girl loved a dash of Oscar’s cum on her cookies and all her meals really, but she wasn’t one to enjoy giving out unbelievable blowjobs. Instead, Ruby enjoyed putting her lower holes to work around shota cock. Yang and Summer even occasionally called Ruby a ‘creampie enthusiast’ far from a negative title in their world.

Simply put, Ruby was completely bent on having nearly every single one of Oscar’s loads shoot directly into her pussy or rear. Even by Oscar’s limited experience with Yang, his own aunt, and his aunt’s friends, ‘creampie addict’ was definitely a fitting name for Ruby. Something Oscar was constantly reminded of.

“Yes! Oh, f-fuck yes!! Let me take you deeper inside me!!!” Ruby screamed out as she lost herself to bliss as she continued to hop up and down on the shota’s tall and hard cock.

“A-ah! R-Ruby!! I-I’m about to-aaaaahhhhh!!!!” Oscar cried out as Ruby’s tight and wet pussy pushed the boy to his fourth consecutive orgasm in the last hour. 

Of course, even as Ruby’s eyes rushed to the top of her skull at the feeling of Oscar’s warm and thick cum flooding her pussy, she could only want even more. Even as her entire body locked up and shook in orgasmic fervor from the level of pleasure Oscar’s mighty cock sent through her.

As soon as the redhead felt the last twitch of her Oscar’s cock inside her and as soon as she was certain he had finished his orgasm, with ragged gasps of breath from the both of them, only then did Ruby started hopping up and down on his cock once more with the intention of milking the shota until he had nothing left. Of course, due to certain enhancements courtesy of the twin goddesses, it had been proven again and again that Ruby was far more likely to pass out before the boy had no more semen shoot. However, this never stopped the younger redhead from trying her damndest to drain her beloved shota’s balls. 

Though to give Ruby proper credit, she always did make Oscar feel like he was holding on for dear life as her pussy was the tightest the boy had ever experienced. It was also quite unfair as she would use her semblance to hop up and down on his cock with great speed. Not to mention how deep she would always take him into herself, somehow being so incredibly tight yet being able to take the entirety of his seven inches with seeming ease. Oscar could hardly believe it himself that he still had cum in his own balls at the end of each sessions as she would squeeze so much out of him. 

All the same, Ruby was already going for another load of his cum and after how full and thick his loads were, the redhead was always craving another one. The young boy could feel just how needy Ruby was for another load with how tight her pussy squeezed around his cock, her warm and wet hole always hungry his semen.

“Ruby, d-do you think we could maybe t-take a break soon?” Oscar asked in between short and heavy breaths as he continued to feel the utterly consuming tightness of Ruby’s pussy descend around his cock till her lower lips met his groin.

“What!?! Are you crazy!?! You feel s-sooooo good in my pussy!! I feel like i never want to do anything else except take your cock inside me and have you fill me with your cum!!!” Ruby cried back saying just about exactly what Oscar had come to expect from her. 

With her resilience ever apparent, a sweat covered Ruby continued to hop up and down on Oscar’s cock even as her previous orgasm’s cum started to leak out around his still hard rod. Ruby herself continued to moan out loudly with her mind clearly lost to lust.

They had been at this constant pussy pounding for hours now, and more generally, it had been months since Ruby scooped up the farm boy from his home in Mistral. Said farm boy was completely baffled as to how Ruby had yet to become pregnant. The younger redhead even took extra precautions to keep her tight pussy from leaking his cum by shoving a dildo in herself after such sessions to ensure the majority of cum stayed inside her.

Nevertheless, Ruby’s time slot was almost up and soon Oscar would be dealing with her mother, an arguably even more lustful woman.

“R-Ruby, it’s almost your mom’s turn with me and I’d like to get at least a 5 minute break in between you two.” Oscar struggled to say as Ruby continued to bounce on his cock.

“Oh shoot your right! I wish I could ride you forever though!! Just one more load pleeeease!!!” Ruby said in her usual child-like tone.

“A-alright, just one more.” Oscar said, as if he had any real power to stop the most definitely stronger than he was huntress.

Suddenly, Ruby brought herself off his cock, catching Oscar by surprise, though when she repositioned herself, he understood. 

The redhead angled her booty just above his cock as her other hole required a pounding of its own and before the shota could protest in the slightest, his owner dropped herself onto his cock once more, taking his addicting seven inches deep into her ass.

“Aaaaaaahhhhhhh.~” Oscar admittedly moaned out in pleasure as he felt Ruby’s ass squeeze down around his cock with seemingly intent to keep it there forever.

“Oh fuck! Yes Oscar!! I love having your cock soooo deep in my ass!!!” Ruby cried out in her usual lust filled stupor.

Simply the sensation of Oscar’s perfect fuck rod filling her rear nearly pushed her to orgasm. Yet still, the redhead managed to start hopping up and down on the cock with renewed vigor and need.

Soon, in tangent with her semblance, Ruby started taking the entirety of her shota’s cock into her ass again and again at near blinding speeds.

At such incredible speeds, with such a tight and needy hole, even a resilient shota like Oscar couldn’t hold out for too long. As such, the boy soon shot another massive load of his semen deep into his redheaded owner’s ass, filling Ruby’s rear to the brim and beyond as some started to leak out from even the tight hole squeezing his cock.

However, the sensations did not stop as Ruby enacted her secret plan. As by Ruby’s sound logic if she could push Oscar to cum again in a small enough time frame then it could just be considered the same long orgasm. Right? Well it didn’t matter, Ruby intended to follow the logic until Oscar couldn’t shoot anymore jizz inside her.

Despite her own orgasm taking hold as she continued to hop on the farm boy’s cock, even as her tongue pulled out in clear bliss, Ruby continued milking her beloved shota. Soon enough, Oscar came yet again, shooting an even larger load than before. The boy tried to call out for Ruby to stop, but in the middle of immense physical pleasure, attempts to catch his breath, and being already on the cusp of another orgasm, there was little he could do except to endure Ruby’s pleasure assault.

If the boy had to give credit to Ruby for anything, it was having the best ass his cock had ever been used by. It wrapped around his rod with a vice tight grip with every intention of making him cum. The lubing of her anal walls with his copious pre-cum only made the intense experience all the more enjoyable for both parties. The thirsty girl continued to bounce on the exhausted boy’s lap with superhuman speed and near superhuman tightness until her body let out.

It wasn’t for another hour until Ruby’s succulent legs gave out on her. It had been a solid hour of nothing but moaning, wet slapping, and Ruby’s ass getting filled utterly with Oscar’s thick shota cum.

So there they were, both parties utterly exhausted on the redhead’s bed. Both covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Ruby was still seated on Oscar’s lap with the boy’s cum covered cock still completely engulfed in her rear.

While Oscar was doing his best to recover quickly and find a means of escape from Ruby's relentless rear, the redhead herself was more or less unconscious. She was still technically awake, though her powerful orgasms had finally overtaken her mind and body. 

Her yes were hazy and trying their best to roll up into her head from sheer pleasure. Her tongue lulled out as she mumbled nonsense alongside her heavy breaths. Her entire body was twitching and nearly completely limp. The only part that wasn’t was, of course, her ass as it somehow continued to tighten around the shota’s still twitching rod.

Oscar soon felt that he was on the verge of unconsciousness as his adrenaline finally died down. He was also far too weak and tired to push off the much more muscle bound huntress on top of him.

*knock* *knock* “Oh Ruby.~ I do believe it’s my turn to play with our little man of the house.~” A familiar voice spoke up from behind the closed bedroom door.

Said door soon opened to reveal the spitting image of how Oscar expected Ruby to look in a decade or so. Except it wasn’t Ruby, it was her mother, Summer Rose.

“Oh don’t you two just look adorable.~” Summer cooed as she normally did whenever she saw Oscar inside one of her daughters.

“I hope your ready for OUR fun time Oscar.~ Mommy is very hungry.~”

At those words, and what the shota knew they meant, Oscar felt thankful as his exhaustion overtook him and he slipped into a deep sleep.

.  
.  
.

“*Slurp* *Shlulp* *Gcak!*” were the sounds Oscar awoke to. Sounds he was very, very familiar with waking up to.

As Oscar’s senses slowly came back to him, he realized a few things. One, his arms and legs were bound in a way that also was very familiar to the boy. If his still hazy mind had to put any money on it, he’d guess Summer had taken him to her room and strapped his arms and legs to separate corners on the bed to ensure he couldn’t crawl away with whatever little energy he had left.

As his eyes finally managed to open, he found that his bet was right on the money, Summer had strapped the poor shota to the bed despite him already being far too exhausted to resist her thanks to Ruby. 

He saw a naked Summer bobbing her head up and down on his cock, taking the entirety of his cock down her throat with every bob. Her nose touched his groin with every downwards thrust and the lustful milf relished in the musky scent of the shota’s cock and balls.

None of this was unusual to the former farm boy. This was how he was usually woken up and put to sleep, with the, quite literally speaking, thirstiest woman in the house sucking every drop of semen out that she could. 

As stated before, Summer had a condition that many women in this sexually focused world also have where her only source of vitamins and nutrients is shota cum. To most women in this world, this is hardly a problem thanks to the plethora of shota cum related business around the globe. However, for Summer Rose, it was especially the opposite of a problem. Not too unlike either of her daughters, Yang taking pride in her breasts and use during shota pleasing, or Ruby being a “creampie enthusiast”, Summer was a self proclaimed “Oral addict” which was an accurate title on several levels.

Summer was well and truly in love will orally pleasing any shota, though she’s come to especially enjoy pleasing and teasing dear little Oscar. It was common knowledge in the Rose household that Summer would likely be living off Oscar’s semen even if she didn’t have her condition, of course actually having it gave her an excuse to utterly indulge in her favorite kink of swallowing down dozens of of loads of Oscar’s shota cum on a daily basis. She even managed to use the sympathy card on poor Oscar, saying that only he has been able to provide for her to keep him from leaving. Though clearly this time she had no intention of using sympathy.

“Oh! Oscar you're awake! I was worried our dear Ruby took you out for the day, but it appears like always you’re quite the specimen.~” Summer at first with genuine care and concern before quickly adding slithering seduction to her voice and ending her statement with a hunger and devious smile that sent a shiver down the shota’s spine.

Oscar would have responded with a plea of mercy or reprieve, but the red ball gag in his mouth kept him from letting out anything other than a forced groan of pleasure.

“It’s alright my dear, only my mouth should be the one at work here, so please, just enjoy.~”

Soon after, the mature redhead started to run her tongue along the restrained shota’s rock hard shaft, enjoying the meaty taste that was quickly making itself even more delicious and addicting as precum started to leak out from the tip to cover the rest of it. 

Being an absolute addict for boy cock and cum, Summer used every chance she could to savor the delicate flavors. 

It’s also worth mentioning that as the milf lovingly licked over the boy’s cock, she was also fondling the shota’s massive churning balls with a gentle eagerness, wanting to play with and massage them, but also not wanting to hurt her dear sperm producers.

Soon enough, Summer's efforts bore the fruit she so desires as she felt Oscar’s cock begin to twitch, Summer happily knowing what that meant. That her meal and drug was close at hand.

It meant he was about to cum. 

In response the hungry milf took the boy’s cock back into her mouth, not stopping until it hit the back of her throat. To really get things going the beauty started eagerly swallowing around the fuckmeat, having her throat muscles massage the precum covered meat.

For the cherry on top, the sweet yet not so innocent Summer just managed to slip her tongue past her lips and the boy’s groin to lap her tongue at Oscar’s quickly tightening balls. Summer already knew that the load she was soon to receive would be wonderfully massive, despite Ruby’s best attempts to drain him. Though, Summer also knew this load wouldn’t satisfy her on its own, as her current hunger would need at least three or four of such wonderful thickness.

It was moments like these, moments where she had a large cock fully in her throat, her nose pressed against a groin with pubic hair filling her nostrils. Moments like these where she could fully experience and admire the musky scent of Oscar’s manhood. 

Despite all shotas being forever young looking boys, something about their cocks and balls just smelled so… dominating. It always made Summer feel as if the women of this world weren’t so asserting and capable, then maybe, just maybe, the shotas of this world would be the dominant form of life, ruling over all women, human, faunus, and even the grimm.

Thankfully, again depending on your perspective, that wasn’t the situation.

Case in point, Oscar let out a loud muffled cry of forced ecstasy as he finally orgasmed, sending a wave, no, a flood of semen down Summer’s throat and straight into her awaiting stomach. Shot after shot of cum erupted from his cock buried deep in the redhead’s esophagus. The ever hungry also continued to swallow down around the spasming cock, lap her tongue at the shota’s balls, and anything else she could do to prolong the orgasm to swallow down more and more of that sweet, addicting cum.


End file.
